This invention relates to a method of molding and an apparatus for producing a small casting or die cast of a complicated shape, used in a dental clinic field and in the industrial field and more particularly, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for carrying out the melting of metal material in an inert gas atmosphere by feeding the gas into a chamber formed in a furnace for melting metal material and pouring the obtained molten material into a mold.